Uni-Bitch
by QueefCream
Summary: Some hawt mythical sex for FLASHGITZ RATE M PARODY
1. Chapter 1

**Nuttin' like a good nut**

Tom moaned as he felt the sweet fleshy warmth of unicorn pussy riding his raging, 2 inch cock. In a matter of seconds he nutted but the vixen wasn't satisfied and turned to Don who was jerking off to the side of the bed.

"Nnnnnnheeeeeee!" She grunted seductively and clomped over to Don's faggoty 10 inch cock as it pulsed angrily.

"Please….I'm a virgin…."Don whispered; sugar sweet voice trembling deliciously in fear and excitement.

"JUST FUCK HIM ALREADY, CUNT!" Tom yelled, slamming the unicorn babes hips down on Don's cock but instead of slipping in either the asshole of vagina is tore through the wall separating them; making two holes one.

"NNNNNNNNNNNNNHHHHHHEEEEEEEGGGGGG!" She screamed, blood pouring out of her and soaking Don's lap but he was too lost in the pleasure to care as he thrust up into sopping meat hole.

"You like that Uni-pussy, Don? You fucking piece of human waste. You love loving your little boi cherry to a fucking mythical creature." Tom snarled as he beat his tiny cock off viscously.

"Y-YEEEEEEEES~!" Don cried, unloading his cum into the unicorns now lifeless body, his huge cock the only thing keeping it from sagging to the floor.

Tom panted, spraying his own load on the corpse and Don just as the other boy grew soft; sending the uni-bitch to the ground a pile of blood, cum and shit. Seems like she lost control of her bowels half way through.

"Dude….that was amazing." Don panted.

"Totally mate, but like; no homo right?"

"No homo, man."

And then they leaned in for a searing kiss.


	2. Chapter 2

**Revealing What Don Truly Feels  
**

Tom inhaled deeply, allowing the faint fragrance of dampened soil and rain to caress his senses; he felt at peace. He opened his eyes to take in the rolling hills and cloudless sky before him; rain droplets glistening under the suns rays like crystals upon the crisp grass.

"Tom!"

Said man turned, feeling a gust of wind disturb the serene moment to sweep the tiny crystals away to dance upon the breeze. Tom gazed upon the God-like creature before him and felt his pathetically small willy tremble with excitement as he saw Don's softened cock laying limp between his legs; easily 5 inches.

Tom shivered, feeling the tall grass tickle his balls lightly.

"What are you doing, you fucking faggot?" Don asked in a dull voice but to Tom's ears if sounded like a husky growl; demanding dominance over him. The four-eyed faggot gave a high pitched whimper and bit his bottom lip; hoping to maybe enticing a reaction out of the tall, dark and handsome American.

"What the fuck? You look autistic." Don openly cringed at the erotic get disturbing display before him of Tom; the boy's nipples standing straight out at least 4 inches and his cock quivering like a frightened animal under his wispy pubes. If you compared you'd probably find that his nipples were longer than his dick.

"Don." Tom slurred sexily, running his hands up his plump body to twist and tug at his long nips.

" _What the hel_ _l?! Sto_ _-_!" Don began but Tom had already lunged at him with a high pitched squeal; slamming into the taller man with more force than thought possible from his short and rather unfit form.

"DON~!" He seethed through yellowed and jagged teeth, drool now oozing out of his hungry mouth as he leaned down to capture the shocked American's mouth in a searing kiss. Don groaned at the feeling of their intertwined tongues wrestling but he knew this was wrong.

Suddenly Tom jerked away from a dazed Tom to rapidly jerk off his tiny cock over the taller man with a series of squeals and grunts.

"I-I've always been jealous of your huge cock; ever since I saw it on . But I don't have to be anymore, mate!" Tom grunted.

"W-what do you mean by that?" Don felt a shudder lurch through his form as fear gripped him tightly.

Tom gave a cruel smirk and continued to jerk his tiny cock off but there was something different about the trembling organ; it was swelling and growing beyond it's normal length and girth. It went from 3 inches to 5 and then 8 until it finally stood fully erect at 13 inches with a girth as thick as his calf.

Don gaped at the monstrous manhood, his puckered asshole clenching in anticipation at the mere idea of being stretched for the very first time by a enormous cock.

"Touch me." Tom whispered.

Don couldn't even imagine denying the beautiful man before him as he scurried to his knees like a horny bitch and began suckling on his huge cock; forcible trying to unhinge his jaw and slam his head down the cock. It felt as though his throat was on fire but this only fueled his lust; the pain felt so good.

"Say you love Master's cock." Tom growled, taking a fistful of Don's soft locks and then jerking his face back in order for the dirty whore to look up at you with a mouthful of meat.

"I wuwv waswer cwock." He mumbles around just the head of the cock.

"Fuck yeah you do, cunt." Tom cackles sadistically, pulling out to slap his man meat against Don's face.

Tom kicked Don roughly in the gut, causing him to gasp and roll over to cradle his stomach which left his exposed asshole wide open.

"Tom!"

Said man looked up, a puzzled expression on his face at the sight of a random fox before him.

"Don't do this to Don; it isn't right!" It said.

"Fuck you, mate! I don't care what the fox says!" Tom snarled, turning back to Don and slamming his hips forward to impale the man-bitch on his cock.

Don let out a blood curdling scream, his eyes wide with pain and shock as blood ran down Tom's ballsack.

"Oh yeah! This is _fucking nice and tight_!" Tom groaned and began to pound into the bleeding orfice but was caught off guard by his balls drawing up and jizzing immediately into Don's ass. The size of his cock had not changed the fact that he was a quick shot during sex and the now worn out Tom let a single tear slip down his cheek.

"I love you Don."

 **The End**


	3. Chapter 3

**The Wall**

Tom let out a pained scream as he was forced to yet again release another handful of cum; his cock stinging from the over stimulated organ. Days of friction had caused the flesh to rub off, exposing the tender and swollen layer of flesh just above the muscle. Tears cascaded down the Englishman's cheeks as he endured a series of convulsions throughout his orgasm; the continued stroking motion only intensifying the feeling.

"Tom!" Don shrieked as he received several lashes to his back and ass from buffed out white men with mullets. The pain was unbearable but he wouldn't let a single tear drop; not in front of Tom.

It had been days since they'd seen the light of day, escaping was futile at this point. The room they were kept in was windowless, the only way out being through the solid titanium door which was bolted shut. The two men were forced to cum, bleed and scream from various manners of torture by white, uneducated males; no doubt followers of the evil man behind this.

As if on cue the large metal door slammed open just as Tom unloaded another measly load onto the face of the redneck jerking him off.

"So, these are the two who dared to defy the law of the land? Immigration is a serious crime." The man stated in his whisper of a voice; sending shivers down Tom and Don's spines.

"I don't care what the circumstances are or that you're from an ally nation, you'll be punished for your crimes." He addressed Tom who was attempting to restrain his cries in front of the old yet ruggedly attractive man. He wore a tailored black suit with tightly pursed lips and amazingly soft looking silvery blonde hair.

"And you." He turned to now face Don with his piercing blue eyes. "Helping a foreigner come into America illegally is just as punishable. I would expect more from a fellow countryman." He whispered menacingly.

"As your punishment, you'll help build my wall. You'll even get to stay in the country for your labor so consider yourself lucky; you get to spend your Christmas here like you wanted." The model of a man chuckled before striding out the door with one final order.

"Get a bucket."

"Don! I'm scared!" Tom sobbed, his member spurting another creamy load onto the rednecks face.

"NNGG! Just-just endure it." Don panted, sweat glistening on his bare flesh and dripping off the tip of his perk nips and large jew nose.

"Ya'll break soon 'nough, ya might as well give in." One of the rednecks grinned, showing off his toothless grin under the wispy facial hair.

"NO! Fuck Trump! N-Not my president!" Don screamed as his asshole was rammed by one of the brutes entire fist; stars dancing in front of his sight.

"This boi's got a nice little bum, I can grab his insides and pull them out." He snorted, his thick fingers doing just that and digging into the walls of Don's anus with a twisting motion.

Don felt his stomach twisting from the action and if he had any food in his belly he would surely puke it up. He wanted to cry, he wanted to curl up and die but Tom was watching; he couldn't show how much it hurt. He had to stay strong for Tom or else nothing could keep their sanity and hope intact.

Little did Don notice that Tom had stopped crying and struggling against his bindings; catching the attention of the retarded fucker jerking him off.

Within a split second Tom's rather soft and flubbery arms bulged out and broke the steel chains that held him suspended in the air. His torturer openly gaped in shock leaving him open for Tom's steel like grip to crush and contort his thick neck; causing the man to gurgle in panic and shock.

"Huh?" Said the lumber man who had halted his fisting to look over at the disturbance.

Tom moved lighting quick and slammed the skull of the two rednecks together and into the concrete wall next to them; the force causing bone and flesh to give with a sickening crunch. The two now dead mens bodies sagged to the ground, leaving a gruesome skid mark on the wall.

"T-Tom?" Don gasped, his chest heaving with exertion and new found fear he found for his longtime lover.

Tom didn't speak as he tore the leather straps restraining the American to the cold steel table off; allowing the lanky man to stumble to his feet. A loud groaning was what drew his attention next and he looked over to see Tom had sunk his hands into the titanium door like it was tin foil and began to pry the solid object apart. Blood ran down the Brit's arms as the metal ripped and mangled the flesh of his hands but this didn't hinder him one bit.

"Don...lets go." Tom said, his voice sounding so soft in comparison to the brutish attitude he'd previous displayed and though Don was afraid of this newfound side of Tom he still felt his heart skip a beat. Without a word Don took the bloody hand of Tom's and they ran.

It took a few minutes of wandering around the cold and isolated hallways before they entered a large room with large windows lining the walls.

"HEY!"

Suddenly there were swarms of burly Rednecks with a variety of mullets, beards and tattoos surrounding them and Don couldn't help but shrink behind Tom's smaller form.

"Come ere'!" One of them sneered, yanking Don forward by his wrist and drawing his hand back to strike the American; causing him to flinch and close his eyes waiting for the blow but it never came.

Don opened his eyes and yelped, horrified to see that the burly mans hand had been severed from his body; his voice muted by the hand shoved deep within the recesses of his beard and neck. He gurgled blood in an unsightly manner as his body began to heave in an attempt to rid his lungs of blood but Tom's hand was firmly lodged into his neck and grasping his spine.

"Tom!" Don cried out when the mob of undignified men swarmed him with enraged yells.

Don felt an arm wrap around his thin waist and pull him through the crowd of men and before he could even register what was going on the piercing sound of shattering glass filled his ears and the gut retching feeling of falling tore a scream from his throat.

"AFTER THEM!"

Don felt his head grow light and though he wished he could savor his last moments with the love of his life he faded into unconsciousness.

 _To Be Continued…_


	4. Chapter 4

**Tommy Slut**

Don awoke; his body numb all over except for the agonizing pain that pounded against the back of his skull like a jack hammer. He sat up with a groan and noticed the pale complexion of Tom's form huddled up a few feet away; his plump rolls spilling over like melted cheese. Don felt his member twitch but decided not to act upon his wild lust and crawled over to Tom's trembling form.

It seems as though they were in a cave of sorts with nothing but miles of sand and rock outside of their shelter. Don reached out to touch Tom's shoulder and immediately Tom let out a high pitched squeal; jerking away from the lean American gremlin.

"D-Don't touch me!" Tom squeaked, his already high voice going up another octave.

"Boo, what's wrong?" Don asked, his sexy voice shocking Tom with a series of mini-orgasms that caused his pathetic member to tremble and ooze his man milk.

"I...I killed those men...I...I just lost it. I'm a murderer!" Tom blabbered as he snotted and drooled all over his sexy, plump tits and muffin top.

"Sugar Twat, you saved us; you saved me. You don't need to feel ashamed." Don whispered softly, trailing his nimble fingers up Tom's rather flabby ass crack; the snug crack coating his fingers with ass-pussy juice.

"D-Don..."Tom quivered, his body betraying him as his shriveled 1.5 inch dick peaked out from his untamed pubes.

"Yes...Just give in and forget about what happened. I'll make you forget..."Don moaned as he pressed his orange sized areloa's against the piggish Brit's back.

"Don...DONALD TRUMP!" Tom shrieked as he experienced one of the most earth shattering orgasms he'd ever had without even having to touch himself. A huge quantity of cum painting the caves wall like a fire hose.

Don was shocked, his heart throbbing painfully at the betrayal, the agony that Tom just inflicted onto him. The fact that the little cum whore nutted so hard made it even worse and boiling hot rage flared inside the American's gut.

"D-Don...it isn't what you thin-KYAH!" Tom screeched as Don's once tender hands gripped him roughly and slammed him into the sandy ground.

"You fucking slut, you like that racist bigot?" The hunk of a man snarled, his huge ass nose contorting and scrunching up as he snarled and he almost resembled a troll. His thin arms crushing him against the ground like some feminist pig; it was just to much.

Tom felt his stomach lurch and he puked up his stomach contents; his face getting smeared in his own fluids. The smell of stomach bile and half digested food filled his nose and he almost gagged again.

"I'll show you how to REALLY grab a bitch by her pussy!" Don roared like a beast and thrust his whole arm into Tom's boypussy and began to churn it up like a nice, chocolate milkshake that no man could resist chugging down.

"STOP, DON! I'M SORRY!" The slut gritted out, his insides feeling like they were being twisted up by a mixer.

"I AM YOUR PRESIDENT NOW, BITCH!" Don cackled manically and shot his hand through Tom's anus walls to grabs his plump balls and jerk them up and down. Tom went wild; moaning like a filthy whore as both his anus and balls were stimulated by his lovers hand.

"Yes! YES! YOU ARE MY PRESIDENT, DADDY!" Tom screamed as he came hard, his balls spasming in Don's tight grip and he collapsed in on himself. They sat in silence, nothing but their heavy breathing filling the cave and then the wet slurping sounds as Tom's asshole clung to Don's receding fist.

"Sleep, when you awake you'll be safe, my queen." Don whispered into the mentally unstable Brit's ears and he let sleep take him; trusting Don to take care of him….and their baby.

 **To Be Continued...**


End file.
